One Two Melt Me More
by Notorious George Weasley
Summary: RikuSora And for a few minutes there was no sound except their uneven and shivering breathing and the gentle throb of two hearts beating at the same time. Sora knew what they were meant to be... Lemons! HOORAY! It's intense! Read and Review!


**RikuSora fanfic. Intense. Lemons, but written deliciously. Please R&R.**

**One Two Melt Me More**

Sora. There was only one resounding thought in Riku's mind anymore, and that was Sora. Sora, in all his stubborn determination, restless loyalty, and unwavering selfless heart filled being. Sora, who he wronged, who never gave up on him, who sought him out when he didn't want to be found, who saw him through his darkness. There was just brightness around him, which drew Riku to him, darkness and all, because there is no darkness without life, and no heart without both. But Sora was light, and Riku was darkness, so together, they made a whole, and that was the only way to see them: as pieces to the same heart.

Then there was this…

This moment between them. It had been years since they had been like this, standing together on the beach of their island after waving goodbye to the King, Donald, and Goofy, and after seeing Kairi to her boat to alert the others of the town. They stood, face to face, barely a foot apart, staring into each others eyes with a way new but familiar to them. Every wall had crumbled between them, but a tension hung between them steeped in questions neither would ask about what had happened after they closed the door the first time… when they had still been so young… they felt so much older and wiser and filled with notions and emotions and broken hopes and waking dreams and stories and suddenly as blue gazed into green gazing into blue there was a moment of sacred scary clarity that defined what Riku already knew and what Sora had never noticed before. And there was silence again, with a deep pink breaking over Sora's shocked cheeks, and fresh fluttering of his eyelashes, drinking in Riku's honesty.

"Sora." There was no other time, no other moment he could hope for. Here, when they had finally ended all things and found each other in all possibilities, was the only time he would ever be permitted before they were shoved into giving impossible explanations to people who would never understand them anyways. The eyes under him sparked.

"Yea, Riku?" Flooded heart shoved into his throat, Sora struggled with words, wondering why he had been so relieved before to be with Riku but now felt so anxious and shy. Riku was his best friend… why was there so much hanging in the small space between them, swimming in the bright green eyes, breaking over his heart pounding through his ribcage…

Slowly, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's small frame, placing his hands on the small of his back soundly and securely, like two large, warm magnets keeping them in place. Sora opened his mouth as the space and the tension was shoved aside to make room for Riku's body against his, and his arms rested on Riku's, his hands on Riku's shoulders. They were sinking into something warm and easy, desperate and throbbing and calm, only anchored by each other. They smelled the sea salt drying on each other's skin and clothes, they felt the water seep out from the clothes clinging together as tightly as they were. Sora buried his face into Riku's chest, shutting his eyes and breathing deeply against the skin exposed by his vest and shirt. A strong chin rested on his head, nuzzling into his hair with need and penitence.

And for a few minutes there was no sound except their uneven and shivering breathing and the gentle throb of two hearts beating at the same time. They were almost whole again. They knew they were meant to be whole. Sora knew what they were meant to have, Riku knew what they had to do, but the ships from town approached the shore, and they were ripped apart by people welcoming them home.

It was midnight when Sora woke up to heavy footsteps making their way over to his bed from the open window. He looked into the shadows, no longer fearing what was in the dark because he knew what would always be the dark to him. And he was right. Riku walked over and stood over Sora, staring down with intensity that struck and rattled Sora's core. But he was still startled.

"Riku-"

"Shh." Climbing onto the bed, Riku hovered over Sora, placing his hands on either side of the slim frame, deciding something behind his eyes that had already been inscribed in the stone of his heart. Watching Sora stare up at him like that, blush like that, gently part his lips like that, validated him in ways he never thought possible. Those feelings he had struggled with for so long, even resented, were all in Sora too, seeping through his tan skin and sapphire eyes. Strange sacredness drifted around them, silently commanding that their words had to be whispered, and the truest words would be their names. Softly radiating passion from the deepest part of his heart, Riku bent down and put his hand on Sora's jaw and tipped his chin back, letting his thumb brush over the smooth coolness of Sora's lips. "Sora…" Sora shut his eyes, claimed by the tickling chills from Riku's low voice pressed against his mouth, and before he could answer a pair of velvety lips tenderly pressed his into heat. Their lips parted and met and parted and met again until they melded into an inseparable fog of gray-winged fire radiating down their spines.

Leaning back onto his pillow, Sora blinked his eyes, trying to wake from his daze, numb and tingling from his lips and panting for air as his lips were followed and captured by Riku's again. He knelt between Sora's knees, on hand on the supple hips below him, the other holding a lithe wrist to the mattress. "Sora," he whispered into the lips, infusing every syllable with the intensity raging inside him. "I want you…" Their lips met again in confused comprehension and intoxication. "I need you…" Even in the darkness of the room, Riku could see Sora's face flush and feel the heat rise from his cheeks through their kisses. He felt Sora's hand reach up and into his hair and an arm hang around his dampening neck.

"Riku," the voice rose in clouds of warm Novocain and noiseless electricity past Riku's watering mouth and down his spine. "I love you… I always…" It was enough and all too much all at once, and Riku pressed his mouth to Sora's again and let their wet melding break and split their breathing. While his mouth relentlessly claimed Sora's, Riku lifted and untangled and removed Sora's clothes and sat up to remove his shirt, then paused as he was faced with a sight that unnerved him from his heart to his feet and numbed his brain. In the darkness with just a small light from the window nearby to spare its glory, Sora lay back on the bed heavily blushing, limbs and limber body exposed, skin smooth and flawless, tight and glistening in the dimness. His legs shifted uneasily with Riku kneeling between, forcing him open and dazed and shivering in the cool breeze and fiery passion inside, exposed and apprehensive, naked and covered in the dark and the light.

Immediately Riku laid his hands on the warm and silky skin, traveling every dip and crevice, sliding up and down Sora's thighs and hips, tracing his sides, rubbing the soft pink buds popping out of his chest, and basking in the quiet groans and gasps that shook the body he was exploring. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pulled him down, grasping at his back and feeling the muscles moving under his hands as he was slowly and gently adored inch by inch, mile by mile, breath by breath. Tilting his head against the mouth on his neck, groaning against the fingertips tracing his quivering member, and gasping in pain and confusion and craving as a finger dipped into him. Sweetly squirming and trembling, he grasped onto Riku as tightly as he could, a tear running down his cheek before being swiftly kissed away. He spasmed as it moved in and out with greater and greater ease, crying out when Riku added a second and sucked on Sora's neck, overloading him with unrelenting waves of heat sparks jolting his muscles from his bones. Before the third tear rolled back into Sora's hair, Riku had slicked himself up and pressed into the wet and hidden hole, feeling himself melt from the first clench of Sora around him. He gripped Sora's body to the mattress and moved all the way into Sora, a forced, gasping holler ringing in his ears as he let out a loud groan, surrounded by throbbing sticky fire, finally becoming one with the piece he had been searching for, the person he had given his heart.

Movement took them. A rhythm, a primal and profound devotion to friction and molten sugar seeping from their bodies and making them whole, making them one. Their muscles cried out for release, their nerves cried out for an end, and they just cried out, together in their torrid passion, never wanting to stop and split apart. It was everything melting between them into that burning bodily honey of sweat and white liquid; it was the separation, the betrayal, the searching, the recovery, the bonding, the devotion, the reunion, the teamwork, the friendship, but most of all, the love they had only fully realized in that moment of unfamiliar and unholy movement. Sora flung his head back in a loud scream, tears flying from his eyes, mixing with the sweat beading on his skin. His hips bucked up, commanded by the pleasuring pain deep inside where Riku was lovingly shoving, and he released onto their stomachs. Riku shoved in as far as he could, suddenly feeling the flesh clench around him urgently and feeling Sora shoot onto him and hearing him cry out in aching, tender bliss and wholeness. He buried his face in Sora's damp neck and let out a powerful yelling growl and groan, rushing up into the dark, hot passages of Sora's body and dripping out of his opening.

They gasped and panted, clinging to each other where they lay, frozen, the sticky white nectar pooling on Sora's stomach and blending with the sweat between their stomachs as Riku continued to stay burrowed inside of him, between Sora's sticky, lithe thighs, dripping his seed further into Sora's heated, clamping crevices. They were whole, melded together, one. They breathed as one, their hearts beat as one. They lay there, exhausted and spent, nuzzling and kissing in their fuzzy, amorous daze of aching and ecstasy, refusing to be separated. Whole. And nothing was to break them apart again.

Please tell me what you think with a review. Might add another part to it but i'm conflicted.


End file.
